At present, on a conventional faeces sampling and detecting device, a puncturing part is provided on a side, facing a collector, of a bottom surface of a container, so as to be capable of puncturing the collector during detection to make a diluent flow into the container.
The conventional puncturing part cannot completely puncture an aluminium foil at a bottom of the collector, such that the diluent cannot fully flow into the container, thereby influencing a detection effect and prolonging waiting time.